


You are the Reason

by sarangbunsso



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park forever, Fluff, I love 2park, M/M, Romantic Fluff, i felt the drought so i made this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangbunsso/pseuds/sarangbunsso
Summary: Woojin was a shy kid and Jihoon as a YOLO kid trying to befriend woojin at the playground. After years, They became bestfriends.





	You are the Reason

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work here on AO3. i still don't know how this thing works but i hope you enjoy reading.
> 
> PS. Please listen to You Are The Reason by Calum Scott while reading this. Because of that song, i was inspired to make this. 
> 
> Read until the end for more notes.

As you walk down the aisle, the memories we had since we are child.

I am a shy child while you, a yolo child that will befriend every kid at the playground. You are just a new kid at our village but you had more friends that me in the end of the day you and your family moved. 

I am shy and a quiet kid so no one befriends me. They always avoid me because they thought I am a weirdo for not talking. Its is okay for me to be alone as long as I am happy with my family. 

The moment you walked towards me, everyone screamed at you to not come to me because I am a weirdo and they don’t want the new kid to be friends with me. Even if they stopped you, you still continued coming to me until you held your hands to me ask asks for me name. 

As a lonely kid, I want to ignore you but there is something in my heart that is telling me to be friends with you. As I look to your hands that is offering a handshake, my heart felt something I never felt before. As a kid, I thought I have a heart disease because that is the first time me heart felt that. 

I ran away. I ran away from you and went home because I thought there is something wrong with my heart. When I arrived home, I remembered you. I just wasted the chance to be friends with you. I thought I will have a friend after that day but because of my stupid decision, I just wasted it. After that day, I never left home again. Because I am shy to face you after rejecting you. 

The summer ended faster than I thought. New semester for grade 5 students. I left home to come to school because I don’t want to walk together with the students from my school. This became my habit for the past years. 

As soon as I arrived my room, I thought I am the first one to arrive. I am wrong. There is a kid sitting at the front when I entered the room. I looked at this back and wishing that he won’t turn around because i doesn’t want to get attention. 

I walked my way to the seat the back of the room. i’m still looking at the guy’s back until he looked at me.i immediately look at somewhere else so that he won’t notice that I was looking at him earlier.

I felt the guy walking from his seat to mine. I wanted to run from my seat but I think I should not. The guy sat at the seat in front of me. My hands are sweating waiting for him to say something.

“Hi! I am the new kid from masan. I’m Park Jihoon. I think I’ve seen you before? You are the kid from the playground, right?”

I looked at you. You are the kid that I left hanging at the playground just because I thought I have a heart disease. (Mom said that I don’t have a heart disease. She even scolded me for running fast that caused me asthma in the end of the day.) 

The moment you offers your hand to me, I felt my heart beating so fast again. I don’t know if I will accept your hand or not. I think I should make up what I did to you when I left you hanging at the playground.

“I’m Park Woojin. I’m so sorry for the last time. My mom told me to go home immediately that time so I left you hanging.”

After that day, we became friends. Not only friends, we became best of friends for each other. I never thought that I will have someone close to me like this so I am really thankful to you, I will never learn the more side of myself. I will never experience the fun of leaving the house at midnight and go to the playground just to play.

We became highschool, but our bond just get stronger than when we had when we are still in secondary school. And our duo, became a group of friends. We had more friends.

But as we grow more, the more I felt something. Something that I shouldn’t feel if I want you to stay. I really want to say this to you but I can’t. I’m afraid that you might avoid me and left me when you learn that I’m gay. I’m gay for you. I love you jihoon. I really love you. But I don’t want to risk our friendship so I chose to keep it. 

I’ve seen you love many guys in our campus. I was with you when your crush rejected you. And I can’t help myself looking at you being a mess like that. So when I had a chance, I confessed to you. 

It was our graduation day before we go to college. 

“I love you jihoon. Will you accept me?”I cried infront of you not because I’m begging you, I’m crying because I just risked our 7 years of friendship. I saw how surprised you are when I told you my feelings and how your tears fell from your crystal-like eyes that I really love.

“Woojin I love you too, I’ve been loving you since we are young. I am just afraid to tell it to you that’s why I dated many guys to forget about you. Our friends kept on telling me to confess it to you because they said that I might have a chance. But I am really afraid to lose our friendship. I don’t want you to leave me.” The moment I heard you saying all of those, I kissed you. I kissed you as if there is no tomorrow. 

It is my fist kiss and I am really reserving it for you. I am so happy that I can see fireworks in the suroundings in the bread daylight. And from that day, I know. I know you are the reason for me to believe in myself. You are the reason for me to be the best of me. 

So today, as you walk down the aisle, our wedding day, I can’t help to cry. To cry in your beautiful. In this beautiful soroundings. I love it. I love it because of you. I love it because you are here, and I am marrying you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this even if it is just short. I felt the drought we 2parkists have so i made this. I miss them, you miss them too right? follow my twt: @arheumi for more works. I have Socmed Aus there.


End file.
